Thirteenth Confession
by Dragon Silhouette
Summary: Axel tries to confess his love to Roxas and fails. Repeatedly. For AkuRoku Day 2014.


**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

**Summary:** Axel tries to confess his love to Roxas and fails. Repeatedly. Superpower!AU. Happy Akuroku Day!

**Author's Note:** This is set in a world where people have superpowers. Because superpowers are awesome and I've always wanted to write one for Kingdom Hearts, even though the powers aren't really that important here. Also, it took me _hours_ to finish this - mainly because I typed it all on an iPad. I was actually worried this wouldn't be done in time for today. The only thing I regret is not including Xion (much) in this. AkuRokuShi Day only comes twice a century, after all.

**Warnings:** Not much here except some language.

**EDITED:** 15 August 2014.

* * *

**Thirteenth Confession**

* * *

**[ August 1 ]**

This was the day.

The start of August.

The day Axel planned to confess his crush (undying love) to a certain blond haired, blue eye boy whose figure was the stuff of wet dreams.

Taking a deep breath, the fire wielder stepped up to the patio and rang the doorbell of the house of his potential maybe probably hopefully THIS BETTER WORK boyfriend. Two minutes passed before the door opened and the object of his affection stood there, bleary-eyed, hair all mussed up, dressed in blue chocobo-print pyjamas.

"Axel," Roxas mumbled, "the hell are you doing here?"

The redhead laughed nervously and collected himself. "I thought we'd hang out?"

"It's nine in the morning on a Saturday," came the flat reply.

Axel rolled his eyes - because there was no way he was up all night and couldn't sleep and was thinking about this moment nope nope nope - and said, "Just let me in."

Roxas, with a sigh, stepped aside. "You know I don't wake up until ten during the weekends."

"You need better sleeping habits." The two best friends settled on the kitchen and Roxas busied himself by making breakfast. While the blond was busy, Axel mentally reviewed his plan for today: a walk around Twilight Town, then lunch, then the beach to reveal his powers to Roxas, then a movie, then sea-salt ice cream on the Clock Tower, then - confession time.

Axel had to stop himself from setting fire to the table in excitement.

"What's with you?" Roxas sat across the table from Axel, a bowl of cereal in one hand and a cup of orange juice in the other. He eyed the other with suspicion. "You seem... tense."

"I'm not." Axel smiled lazily. "Go eat your cereal."

Roxas shot the redhead a glare but obeyed.

From then on, the day went exactly according to plan. They talked about useless things while walking around Twilight Town, contemplating other people's powers (because most people kept theirs a secret until they were proficient enough in controlling it). The beach was perfect. Soft sand, sunny skies, and waters whose hue paled in comparison to his companion's eyes. There, Axel demonstrated his powers to Roxas, who, with one glance at his hair, commented that he wasn't surprised. Roxas didn't reveal his powers, though, which disappointed Axel a little, but he reasoned that the blond needed more practice before showing it to the world.

They spent the movies in silence, totally engaged to the story of Hachiko and how he waited everyday for his master to return home from work after his death.

Then came the moment of truth.

The two bought themselves sea-salt ice cream, climbed to the top of the Clock Tower and watched the sun set in companionable silence. Licking his popsicle, Axel remembered the first time they met on this very spot. _This it it..._

"Roxas," Axel started, turning to look at his best friend.

"Hm?" Roxas had his ice cream in his mouth.

"I have something to tell you." Axel steeled himself. _This. Is. It._ "I lo - "

"HEY GUYS!"

Axel swore.

Flying up to them was Hayner (who had the power of flight), Pence and Olette. Hayner lifted the other two on the ledge and joined his friends. "What's up?"

Roxas looked amused. "The usual."

The moment was totally ruined.

Damn it.

* * *

**[ August 2 ]**

_Today,_ he was going to confess.

Nothing - not even a flying Hayner - was going to stop him.

They lounged on Roxas' living room couch, watching an episode of _Genie's Anatomy_. Axel gathered his courage and turned to the bored boy beside him. "Roxas."

Roxas flickered uninterested eyes to the redhead. "Yeah?"

"What I was gonna tell you yesterday, on the Clock Tower, I - "

The front door slammed open.

They jumped.

"Roxas," Cloud Strife, carrying an armload of bags, grunted, "help me with these bags."

"Oh hey, you're back." Roxas, his attention switching to his father, picked up one of the bags and yelled, "Sora, Mom and Dad's back!"

Footsteps down the stairs. "DAD!" Then came the inevitable. Roxas' older-by-thirteen-minutes twin brother Sora ran and tackled his father. Or tried to, anyway. But Cloud had years of experience with this particular twin and stayed upright despite Sora's super strength. "How was Atlantica? Where's Mom? Didja bring us anything?"

Cloud pried his son from his torso with difficulty. "Atlantica was fine, your mother's unloading more bags - go help her with it - and yes, we did bring you something."

Nobody noticed Axel banging his head on the coffee table.

* * *

**[ August 3 ]**

Okay, so it turned out Roxas' family could stop him. But could you really blame him? Roxas' family was nice and friendly and the best you could ever hope for, but they could be _intimidating as hell_ when they wanted to.

But enough of that. It was going to be _today_. Axel was going to drag Roxas to the beach, take his hands, and _fucking confess his love_ if it was the last thing he did.

"Axel," Roxas complained, trying to pull his wrist from Axel's strong grip, "I _really_ need to get home. Mom and Dad - "

"I need to tell you something," Axel interrupted, finally letting go when they reach the beach.

"Axel..."

"Roxas, I - "

"HEY AXEL!"

"DAMMIT DEMYX!" Axel roared. He spun around and shot the surfing water wielder a fiery glare.

Demyx stepped back at the glare. "Uh..."

"LEAVE. NOW."

Demyx squeaked and ran, his blue surfboard forgotten on the beach.

Axel turned back to Roxas...

But he was gone.

* * *

**[ August 4 ]**

This was getting out of hand.

Axel paced his living room floor with a murderous look on his face. Smoke spiralled from his fingers, flickering sparks occasionally making an appearance between the digits.

He was at the end of his patience.

He needed to confess. Badly. Because dammit, his libido couldn't handle being around Roxas any longer without jumping him. And jumping him without permission would probably result in a trip to the hospital.

There was a knock on the front door.

Growling under his breath, Axel opened it to reveal... the very person he was thinking less-than-pure thoughts about.

"Hey, wanna hang out?" said the blond brightly. "'Cause I know I kind of just ran off yesterday, but I really needed to get home and help my parents settle back - "

Axel pulled the boy into his house, slammed the door, and practically threw him on the couch.

"Err, Axel...?" The boy looked nervous.

"Shut up and let me say something," the redhead interrupted. "I - "

"Oi, Axel."

"WHAT THE HELL, RENO!" Axel was this close to punching someone. Preferably his older brother.

Reno raised an eyebrow, electricity dancing on his fingertips. "I was gonna say I'm gonna be out 'till tomorow and Kairi's sleeping over with her friends so you'll have the house to yourself..."

Axel's eye twitched.

"I'll be going now." With that, Reno sauntered out the front door.

Roxas was frowning. He stood up and land a hand on his shoulder. "Axel, I think you need to cool off."

"It's nothing," the redhead snarled. "Get back on the couch."

"It _is_ something," Roxas replied firmly, "and you need to get a hold of yourself before you set fire to the house."

"Rox - "

"I think I'll be going now too."

* * *

**[ August 5 ]**

Yesterday didn't go so well.

Which was why Axel was once again standing in front of the Strife family's doorway, planning to apologise to Roxas for his behaviour and hopefully successfully confess his love. He rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

Sora answered. He smiled at the redhead sunnily and said, "Sorry Axel, Roxas is not available today."

Axel frowned. "Why not?"

"We're spending the day together," Sora replied. "No friends, no parents, just the two of us. You know, sibling bonding and stuff."

"Can I just talk to him - ?"

"Nope!" Sora said happily. With that, he slammed the door hard enough to leave cracks on the edges.

Axel stood there, stunned.

Faintly, he could hear Roxas scolding his twin about slamming doors.

* * *

**[ August 6 ]**

Sora and Roxas' sibling day was over and Axel was determined to have a private conversation with the blond twin.

So he took him to the library.

Axel's friends wouldn't touch the library with a ten-foot pole (except for Zexion) so if he didn't want anyone to interrupt his confession to Roxas, this was the place to be.

Axel sat Roxas down on a secluded table near the back of the library with a serious expression.

"Wow Axel, the _library_. This must be important," Roxas teased.

"It is," Axel said seriously. "Roxas... I lo - "

"Oh, hello Roxas, Axel."

_DammitdammitdammitI'mgonnakillsomeone._

Roxas smiled and waved Zexion over, who was carrying a stack of books taller than himself.

"It is quite fortunate I found you here," stated the slate-haired boy. He sat down beside Roxas and set his books on the table. "The newest in the _Kingdom Hearts_ series just came out."

"Oh yeah, I heard about it. Apparently there's a huge cliffhanger in the end..."

Axel sat. He had an unreadable expression.

Because even _he_ wasn't stupid enough to interrupt Roxas and Zexion when they were talking about books.

* * *

**[ August 7 ]**

Stupid Zexion. Stupid library. Stupid _Kingdom Hearts._

Axel would have set Zexion on fire if said boy didn't have the power to fuck with your mind.

The redhead half-heartedly rang the doorbell to the Strife household. He wasn't even trying to be romantic at this point. All he wanted was five minutes alone with Roxas to confess his love. Was that too much to ask?

Tifa answered the door this time. Roxas' mother nodded at Axel and let him in. "He's in his bedroom."

Axel thanked her and headed for the bedroom. There, he found Roxas lying on his bed texting someone. "Hey," the blond greeted.

"Roxas," he said hollowly, closing the door behind him, "I - "

The door slammed open. Axel happened to be standing right in front of it.

He blacked out before he even registered what happened.

* * *

**[ August 8 ]**

Axel woke up to the face of an angel.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" he mumbled. "Weird, thought I'd go to hell."

Vivid blue eyes widened. "You're awake! Sora, he's awake!"

Another pair of identical blue eyes joined the first. "Oh my gosh, you're awake! I'm _sooo sorry_, I really didn't see you there and I'm still working on controlling my strength and I was just really excited - "

"Wait, what...?" Axel pushed himself up, looking around and realising he was in the hospital for some reason. There was a throbbing pain on the back of his head. "What happened?"

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, then back at Axel. "Well," Roxas started, "you were in my room and you were standing in front of the door, and as you know the door opens inward..."

"And I was really excited to tell Roxas something and I wasn't watching my strength..." Sora continued.

"So Sora slammed the door open and accidentally hit you on the head," Roxas finished.

"I'm really sorry," Sora said sincerely.

Axel looked at the brunet. He really _was_ sorry. His blue eyes were wide, expression remorseful... Dammit, he was too cute to not forgive. "It's fine," he sighed.

Sora grinned at him.

"How long as I out?" Axel asked. "And what were you so excited about?"

"Just a day," Roxas answered. "Reno and Kairi know you're here. Reno says you should've known better than to stand near a doorway when Sora's around... And Sora is now the proud boyfriend of one Riku Gallagher."

Sora grinned even more. "Isn't it great?"

"Wow," Axel said, surprised Riku actually gathered the guts to finally confess. The silverette had been trying to tell Sora for months, but always chickened out at the last moment. Unlike Axel, who was always interrupted at the last moment.

Sora nodded happily. "Thanks. Anyway, I'm gonna go get the doctor, tell him you're awake." He left the room.

Axel and Roxas were alone now. The redhead remembered his mission. _Once in a lifetime chance! Quickly, before Sora gets back!_ "Roxas! I have something to say!"

The blond blinked and smiled encouragingly.

"I lo - "

"We're back!" Sora burst through the door with a doctor in tow.

_Daaaaaaammmnnn, Sora. What timing you have._

"Hello, I am Dr. Vexen..."

* * *

**[ August 9 ]**

The universe was out to get him, he just knew it. Because there was _no way_ he could try to confess his love to Roxas eight times in a row and get interrupted _every single time_.

To test this theory, he persuaded Roxas to hang out near the abandoned mansion in the woods. Nobody _ever_ came here, so if something happened to ruin the moment, Axel was going to take it as a declaration of war from the universe.

"Why're we here?" Roxas grumbled, picking leaves off his shoulders.

"Because I want to tell you something."

Roxas studied the redhead. "You seem to want to tell me a lot of things lately."

"Yeah." Axel stared at the blond for a while, lost in those blue eyes, before he collected himself and proclaimed, "Roxas, I lo - "

"Well, well, well."

"DAMMIT UNIVERSE!" Axel roared. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

Seifer sneered, Rai and Fuu close behind. "What your problem?"

"The universe is my problem," Axel snarled. "Get the hell out of here."

Seifer narrowered his eyes.

Roxas sighed in disappointment and took Axel's arm. "Let's just go."

* * *

**[ August 10 ]**

Three words.

Walk. Confession. Yuffie.

* * *

**[ August 11 ]**

Universe - 10. Axel - 0.

The odds may be against him, but dammit, Axel was going to confess his love even if he had to beat the universe to a pulp. This was _Roxas_, after all. He was worth picking a fight with the universe.

So Axel, mentally flipping the universe the bird, welcomed himself into the Strife household and found Roxas on his bed texting Xion. "Hey Axel," Roxas greeted, glancing at his visitor lazily. "'Sup?"

The fire wielder didn't answer. Instead, he jumped on the bed and pinned the confused blond beneath him. He leaned closer, their noses touching, breathing heavily, his intense green eyes trained on blue. He could smell the sea-salt ice cream in his breath. Movement, time was frozen, their lips a hair's width apart, if he would just lean closer...

"_Ahem_."

Axel stiffened. He slowly drew back.

He was willing to pick a fight with the universe, but Sora was another matter entirely.

* * *

**[ August 12 ]**

He was at the end of his ropes.

Not only was he at war with the universe, but now Sora was pointedly keeping him away from his brother.

He couldn't take it anymore.

The time was now.

Axel knocked on the door.

A silver-haired boy answered. "Yes...?"

"I need you to keep Sora busy," Axel said immediately.

Riku smiled. "On it."

Four hours later, Axel broke into Roxas' house, kidnapped the sole occupant, and carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes to his house, his burden grumbling the whole time. They arrived at their destination in record time. Once there, Axel dumped the blond on the couch and locked all doors and windows. Reno was working and Kairi was... somewhere. No one could possibly interrupt them now.

Axel sat on the couch beside Roxas. "Okay, we're alone now. I have something to tell you."

Roxas didn't say anything. He met the redheads's eyes steadily and waited.

"Roxas... I lo - "

The door clicked open.

Axel slumped. "What now...?"

"Mmm..." Disturbing sounds floated from the hallway. Axel leaned over the couch and blinked. It was his sister Kairi, and her face was being sucked by... some guy. Kairi and her guy stumbled into the living room, all the while making out and seemingly not noticing the other two. They fell on the other couch and hands wandered. "Ooh..."

Axel blinked again. Then he grabbed a horrified Roxas and dragged him away.

Well played, universe.

* * *

**[ August 13 ]**

This time, it was Roxas who made the move.

The blond invited Axel (who had all but given up at this point) to the Clock Tower for ice cream and they shared a peaceful moment together, just sitting there and watching the sunset. After some time, Roxas switched his attention to Axel and asked softly, "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Axel stared at the orange skies warily. "I do, but I'm afraid of what the universe will do next."

Roxas reached over and took his hands. He gave the redhead a dazzling smile. "You never know unless you try, right?"

Axel looked Roxas in the eyes. Green met blue, emotions surging between them. He wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer. He pressed his forehead against the other. Roxas didn't pull away. "Roxas... I love you." He pressed his lips against Roxas' and fireworks exploded in his head. _He tastes like ice cream..._

After a moment of pure bliss, Roxas pulled away and sighed happily. "Finally. I thought you'd never get around to it."

Axel frowned. "What?"

Roxas smiled guiltily at the redhead. "Axel... I can read minds."

* * *

**A/N:** Whoops, Roxas knew all along. Sorry Axel, I had to do that.


End file.
